Hard Justice
by The Knux-Meister
Summary: Bernard Brown is an ex-cop from Celedon City. Sick of the amount of dirty cops and politicians he moves to Hearthome, Sinnoh. He meet's Max and Eddie, two officers of the Eradication of Repulsive Evil Corruption Team, and decides to join them not only to help keep Hearthome safe from crime, but Safe from Max and Eddie as well.


Two figures stood outside of a suburban house in Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh, a car behind them. The first figure was a male, around nineteen with a dark brown hair and matching hazel eyes. He wore a blue T shirt over khaki's. In his hands rested a stun gun.

The bigger of the two wore a white t-shirt over black jeans, a badge hanging on a chain out of his pocket. He had black hair and brown eyes as well. He appeared to be in his 20's. "You ready for this Eddie?"

"I-I don't know Max...what if-"

"God damn it, pull yourself together! I need you at your best on this case!" Max shook his younger partner by his shoulder. He opened a Poke-ball and released a Dragonite. "You know what to do." His Pokemon nodded and began to charge a hyper-beam attack.

"I-is that really necessary?" Eddie asked, stuttering. He wondered why he couldn't get a less destructive partner, one with a much lighter voice, and skinny. Then HE'D be the one calling the shots.

"Don't split hairs with me." Max narrowed his eyes at the young man before turning to the door. "Besides, why go around things," the Dragonite released the attack, completely destroying the door, "When you can go through them."

Eddie nodded, releasing his own dragon type, Flygon. The group entered the house slowly, ready to attack if need be. They turned a corner, leading to a hallway. Sitting on a desk at the end of the hallway was a computer, still on and signed in. "You'd better stay back Eddie," Max's voice took on a more protective tone, "This could get nasty." He walked forward, his Dragonite, Terminus, following. He sat at the desk, searching for _something__, __anything_, related to what was said on the scanner. He clicked around a few more times before his eyes widened in shock and disgust.

"What is it...?" Eddie asked, approaching the screen, a curious look on his face.

"No Eddie, stay back!" Max warned, but it was far too late. He watched as Eddie sunk to the ground after seeing the monitor, throwing up large amounts of vomit.

"How many...?" Eddie asked, coughing.

"Eddie..."

"How many?!" He yelled, slamming his hand on the wall.

"Three." Max sighed as Eddie began vomiting once more. "Downloading free music...where does a kid go so wrong...?" Max shook his head sadly.

Said kid just happened to turn the corner and dropped his Hot Pocket, seeing the two strangers in his house. "What the fuck are you doing? Who let you in here?!"

Max and Eddie turned to the boy, who appeared to be no younger than Seventeen. Terminus and Flygon both were ready to attack if need be. "Freeze, you're under arrest for illegal downloading of music!" Max barked, holding out his badge. He glanced to Eddie, who seemed unnerved, like he would snap at any minute.

"What?! That isn't a crime!" The kid replied, more than angry. "Who hell do you think you two are?!"

"I'm Max Dangerfield and this is Eddie Stryker, we're officers of the Eradication of Repulsive Evil Corruption Team." Max replied proudly. "As I said before, you are under arrest!"

The boy stared at them, blinking before bursting out into laughter. "You're E.R.E.C.T?! That is the stupidest shit I've ever heard!"

"RAH!" Just as Max feared, Eddie snapped. His Flygon immediately flew at the boy, attempting to tackle him.

"Holy shit, call him off! I'm going to die!" The boy screeched, running from the Pokemon, dodging it's attacks. He ran out the destroyed front door, getting into his car and beginning to drive away.

Max, Terminus and Eddie had followed, seeing him drive away. "Damn it!" Max yelled and pointed his finger. Terminus fired a Hyper Beam at the car, missing. But the boy had panicked, swerving to avoid it and flipped the car. He stumbled out, head bleeding slightly. "Tase him Eddie."

"Roger sir!" Eddie reached for his holster and pulled his Stun Gun out, aiming and firing at the boy. He hit his target, electrocuting him and causing him to crumple to the ground. "Bullseye!"

"Good shot Eddie!" Max slapped his back playfully before the two ran to the boy, who was foaming from the mouth, wriggling on the ground from the electricity. "Sir, sir," Max tried to get his attention, "Resisting arrest is a serious cr- Christ he isn't paying attention, Tase him again Eddie."

Eddie nodded and raised his Stun Gun, pointing it at the boy and pulling the trigger.

* * *

Bernard Brown stood in line, waiting to get checked for his passage into Hearthome, Sinnoh. He was moving after quitting Law Enforcement in Celedon, Kanto. He was quite the fit man with brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a white T-shirt over blue jeans. Standing in front of him was a young black man wearing a hoodie, even though it was far too hot in the building. The man was wearing jeans, but they were sagging and when Bernard looked closer, he noticed the man had a bag of white powder in his back pocket. He was prepared to step in but decided to let upcoming security handle it.

"Stop." Right on cue, a guard stopped the two. "You're the last two, we've reports that one of you has slipped past initial security with a bag of "molly" on you."

"It wasn't me yo!" The man screeched, taking a defensive stance.

"Eh, you both can go. I'm too lazy." The guard waved the man through the gate. He turned to Bernard when he saw he wasn't moving. "Go on! I'm tired!"

"Seriously? This is the security? Come on, that guy has drugs and probably a gun on him and you don't care?! I mean, just look at him!" Bernard pointed to the mans retreating figure, the bag of cocaine leaking out of his back pocket. Guess criminals just got dumber.

"Oh my god..." The officer gasped, reaching for his Billy Club.

'Finally!' Bernard thought, smirking.

"If there is one thing I can't tolerate...IT'S A RACIST!" The guard turned on Bernard and began beating him with the Billy Club.

_** HARD **__**JUSTICE**_


End file.
